Alternative Medicine
by CeruleanWraith
Summary: "I could heal you," she whispered. /TyZula smut/
A/N: I've been drawn back to writing fanfic after deciding to just read it and focus on my studies and sports. I was watching _Spellbinder_ while reading TyZula fanfic and this lemon wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I'm tentatively returning to writing fanfiction for the thousandth time. I've been coming and going from writing on this site over and over since like 2011. Haha. As for the story, it takes place well after canon, when they're around twenty, and is just lemon-focused.

* * *

 **Alternative Medicine**

* * *

"You look pained," Ty Lee commented, cocking her head to the side to better examine her girlfriend.

Azula was pretending that she could walk perfect, but not succeeding. Ty Lee had no idea why her reputation was more important to her than her health.

"I am not," Azula replied. Her voice was hoarse and hurt, and so Ty Lee sighed and took her hand.

"What did you hurt?" Ty Lee asked, watching Azula's movement and seeing that it was clearly her back.

"I fell. People fall all of the time," Azula snapped and Ty Lee pursed her lips.

She was going to die one day trying to prove the laws of physics wrong. She was going to die one day trying to prove that she was superhuman when everybody who mattered already knew. Everybody who mattered would love her if she was a complete fuck-up.

They loved her through the worst years.

"It looks like it really hurts." Ty Lee nodded towards Azula's room.

She knew that the bed would sound good to someone with such an injury, but Ty Lee did not say it. Azula would not take kindly to that.

As soon as the door closed, Azula spoke. "My back is killing me. I should just sleep it off."

Ty Lee did not let go of her wrist. She just rubbing her thumb on Azula's skin and made a decision.

"I could heal you," she whispered.

"You can try." Azula scoffed. "I didn't know you were a medical prodigy."

"Believe me. I can," Ty Lee breathed, stepping closer and then stepping back.

"You can try," Azula said.

"Lie down," Ty Lee ordered. If her voice were not so sweet, Azula would be livid. She was royalty and did not like to be told what to do.

They stood in the shadows for long moments, frozen in place. Azula did not know if she wanted to obey or not, but it was when Ty Lee took the front of Azula's robe gently into her hands and undid it. The princess did not want this to stop, and so she accepted and lied back on her soft bed, propped up on her elbows.

"No, uh, turn over," Ty Lee said, clearing her throat — she now seemed to remember whom she is talking to.

Perhaps someone so attractive could get away with telling royalty what to do. Azula believed it as she looked up at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen other than her own reflection. Ty Lee moved to the bed and hesitantly finished removing Azula's. She sat back on her heels and gazed at the princess dreamily.

Slowly, Azula did obey, smoothly turning over, and the first thing she felt was the touch of hands on her bare skin. It felt like being hit by lightning, or maybe falling into cold water. Gentle hands should not make Azula feel that way.

Ty Lee pressed her fingers on parts of her back and it was impossible to describe. She breathed in and as Ty Lee pressed her thumb down by her neck, she accidentally breathed out a moan. She neglected to mention it; Ty Lee was not fazed.

It was a burning sensation the entire time, and she had to try to suppress memories of being chi-blocked in the past. This nonsense felt good enough to set those fears aside.

Finally, Ty Lee pulled back her hands very, very slowly. When she lowered her hands Azula felt something.

It was inexplicable. The burning sensation ceased and was replaced by a cool calmness. Her pain had vanished, and as Ty Lee stepped away Azula quickly turned over, sat up, and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Well, you don't seem to be overestimating your powers. . .or so it seems for now. I am close to impressed," Azula said. She met that semi-innocent gaze of an old, lost friend with her big chestnut eyes sparkling in the light radiating from the candles. "But is that all?"

Ty Lee laughed. It was a cross between wind chimes and suppressed giggles. Azula was not sure if she fully remembered it, but it felt eerily familiar.

"Not if you want something more," Ty Lee replied, her cheeks flushed.

Azula could tell Ty Lee intended to do more than heal her. Of course, it was _very_ presumptuous, but Azula would forgive it due to the circumstances.

Ty Lee watched Azula bite her lower lip and noticed it was not on purpose. Or maybe it was. It was hard to tell with a girl like the princess.

Azula stood and walked towards Ty Lee. She shoved her against the wall and it made Ty Lee's breath catch. They were pinned there for moments that made them forget everything by their lips that could not part, even when their teeth hit each other or they missed, or one sucked on the other's lips.

Ty Lee breathed slowly as Azula removed what Ty Lee was wearing. She kissed her down her neck and slightly further down before they were moving. Ty Lee stepped back as Azula moved towards the bed, and took off what remnants Azula could not reach or did not reach.

They were close again as fast as possible. Their lips had no desire to avoid parting. Their bodies knew what they wanted. Their minds were vacant.

Ty Lee stepped backwards and onto the bed. She did not want to look away, and she felt awkward about the situation. This was not exactly routine for her. It felt more like a dream.

Azula moved more fiercely. Maybe she wanted it more; maybe she had done it more. Ty Lee stopped caring the moment Azula kissed her and then moved and the nails of one hand dug into Ty Lee's knee. Ty Lee could not look at the beauty of Azula's arched back, nor the scars from burns there, because her eyes closed the second Azula slowly slid her fingers into her.

It was too gentle at first, but Ty Lee's princess came back to herself with relentless motion. It pinched maybe, it felt good certainly. Ty Lee bucked her hips and she could only moan and gasp and think about how she probably was much too loud. Maybe no one was around. She didn't think anyone was. . .

She lost herself entirely in the fabric of time.

There was nothing like it. There _couldn't_ be anything like it.

She felt the weight of the girl she loved off of her and she was snapped back to reality by Azula mocking her.

"Can I lie on my back this time? I admit that I am no expert on this unconventional method of healing," she said and Ty Lee had to avert her eyes in an attempt to hide her smile. It didn't work.

Ty Lee rose with purpose to the waiting princess – certain this would go her way and for good reason – and moved to the princess. Well, she had certainly done this part before.

Her feet were cold off of the edge of the bed, as she repositioned herself and at last found where she wanted to be.

She kissed the inside of Azula's thigh.

This was probably far better than whatever she could do with pressure points.

There were far, far more sensitive parts of the body.


End file.
